Lovely Ladies in Black
by authoressintears
Summary: Sam and Dean make a pit stop on their way to Fitchberg and run into a couple of demons who are wreaking havoc on a small town called Prioroty.
1. nightmares and pissy fits

This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it's good enough… please give me lots of reviews!

**Chapter 1**: Nightmares and pissy fits

Dean looked over at Sam, concern covering his face. Sam was having another nightmare, he just knew it. Sam was drenched in sweat and was tossing and turning in the passenger's seat.

Dean sighed. He knew Sam wasn't telling him something, and it was eating him up not being able to help him. Dean turned his eyes back on the road and stared straight ahead. He didn't want to run off the road in the middle of nowhere. They hadn't passed a single car for over 5 miles.

Dean took another look at Sam and saw that he was awake and staring around. Sam locked eyes with Dean and sat up in the passenger's seat still drenched in sweat.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said as he put his attention back on the road. "How did you sleep?" He already knew the answer to that question, but he decided to ask it anyway.

"Ooh… not so good." Sam said as he winced in pain from being in an uncomfortable position for so long. Dean figured he probably hit his head a couple of times too.

"Another nightmare?" Dean looked at Sam in concern, as if probing his mind for a way to help his younger brother. Sam had been having so many nightmares that Dean should have been used to it now, but he wasn't. He simply felt useless and helpless towards Sam. Maybe it would be better if Sam told him everything, but Dean knew that Sam was keeping a big secrete to himself.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam answered him after a slight pause. He opened up the glove compartment and pulled out some napkins to wipe himself off with. He looked over at Dean and saw concern etched into his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Dean asked him, breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"Talk about what?" Sam asked as he continued to wipe himself off the napkins.

"What do you mean 'talk about what'? How about your nightmares?"

"It's no big deal, really. See? I'm fine."

Dean slammed on the brakes and sat there staring at Sam. In utter disbelief, he was pissed off. Sam sensed a pissy fit coming on.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked Dean who just continued to sit there staring at him, growing more and more pissed by the second.

"What am _I _doing!" He yelled at Sam. "Well, let's see… I'm sitting here in my car with my stupid brother in the middle of the road!"

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief.

"What is up with you? You've been getting like this more and more lately just because I don't want to talk about my nightm…"

Dean cut him off and shoved him up against the car door.

"You think this is just about the nightmares!" He pushed Sam harder as he spoke through his clenched teeth. He was really pissed off now. "I know something is wrong. Something is tearing you up inside and we can't afford to have that in our line of work." Dean stared straight into Sam's eyes looking for a response before continuing.

"Remember what happened when we faced Bloody Mary? I nearly lost you because of that." He let Sam go and sat back in his seat. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Sam. "I can't afford to lose you Sammy. Who's going to save my ass and do all the research if your gone? I might actually have to do something besides kick ass." He smiled but Sam could tell that he was scared of losing him.

"Dean, I…" Dean cut him off as he revved up the engine and blasted the music. Dean had no time for this right now, but he hoped beyond all hope that Sam would tell him his secrete at the motel.


	2. Dean meets Igor

Here's the second chapter of my story. I hope it's okay… I wasn't too sure about it while I was writing it.

Chapter 2: Dean meets Igor

Dean pulled his old Chevy Impala into the parking lot of the Sleep- Easy Motel. It was the only one they had seen since beginning their trip 6 hours ago and Dean was exhausted. Sam had fallen asleep again and Dean was hoping he could join him as soon as he got a room for them. He climbed out the driver's seat and went into the main office.

The office was small and dark, like who ever had designed it didn't want anything to be seen in it. The walls and ceiling were dark grey/ green and the carpet was blood red and smelled strongly of cat pee.

Dean went up to the front desk, already dreading what they're room would be like. He knew if it was anything like this he would have to sleep in the car.

He rang the bell at the desk and waited for someone to come. He continued to look around the room and noticed a large vase in the corner that had pictures of people on it. Dean went over to it and noticed that the people were only women. He walked around the vase and every woman was the same, except in a different position. They all had long, gaunt faces that were snow white with scared or angered faces. They one thing that was really strange though was that every woman was dressed in a long, black dress that seemed to be ripped and ragged.

"Can I help you?" Dean spun around to see a small hunched man behind the counter staring at him curiously.

"Uh, yeah." Dean walked over to the counter and stared at the man. He was rather short and reminded Dean of Igor from all the Frankenstein movies. Dean continued, "I need a room for my brother and me with two double beds."

The turned around and started looking for keys. "I saw you admiring that vase in the corner." He looked at Dean for a second before continuing, "That vase has an interesting story if you want to know about it… but I guess you could really ask almost anyone in town. They all have identical vases. Protects against the…" He paused, his face suddenly showing fear. As if he was afraid he would be attacked for saying too much.

He handed Dean his room key and said, "All the rooms have them if you want to study it a bit more." And with that he turned on his heel and left Dean standing there with the key and a truck load of questions.

Dean went back to the car and woke Sam up. "Hey Sammy, I got us a room to stay in so I can get some sleep as well." He dangled the key in front of Sam and went around to the driver's side. His face was lined with thought.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked as Dean climbed into the car. "You looked puzzled." Dean started up the engine and backed out of the parking space.

"I'll tell you when we get to the room, but I think we have a job to do here." Sam looked at Dean in surprise as Dean drove over to the room. Sam couldn't wait to hear how Dean had come to that conclusion.


	3. The woman outside my window

Well… here's chapter 3. I'm sorry if people are upset about the cliff hangers… I'll try not to do that every chapter.

Chapter 3: The woman outside my window

Dean laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Sam just stared at him.

"I thought you said we had a job here?" Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"We do."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"What's the job?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Okay… so how do you know we have a job here?"

"The vase."

"The vase?"

"The vase."

"Um… what vase?"

Dean pointed to the corner of the room. "That vase."

Sam got up and went over to the vase. He walked around it for a moment or two. Dean just watched from the bed.

"I think the vase is fugly." Dean said as Sam went back to his bed.

"It's definitely not the prettiest vase in the world… but there is nothing unusual about it." Sam said to Dean who was looking at him.

"It's what Igor said about it that makes me suspicious."

"Wait a minute… Igor?"

"The guy at the front desk looks like Igor."

"Oh… and what exactly did he say about the vase?"

"Well… not much, but he said that everyone in town has one. Or almost everyone and that it protects against something."

"Protects against what?"

"I don't know. He got really scared when he was about to tell me. Like he was afraid someone or something was watching him."

Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe we should check dad's book to see if there's anything in it on Prioroty."

"What?" Dean asked with a blank expression.

"Prioroty… it's the name of the town." Sam said as he got up off the bed to get the book.

"I knew that!" Dean said as he followed Sam out to the car. Sam opened up the passenger's side door and got the book out of the glove compartment. He started flipping through the pages.

"Why don't we go inside and do this, Sam?" Dean said as he headed toward the door. He thought he could see a shadow moving toward them out of the corner of his eye.

"I've almost got it." Sam said as he flipped through some more pages.

"Come on Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him into the house. Sam looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam asked him as Dean looked out the window.

"Look out there." Dean pointed out the window.

Sam walked over to the window and looked out side. He gasped in astonishment and looked at the vase in the corner then back out the window.

"Does she look familiar at all?" Dean asked as he took another look outside. Outside there room stood a woman dressed all in black with a white face showing fear and anger. Sam showed him the book.

"Yeah, the woman on the vase and the monster in the book." Dean looked at the book as Sam spoke and his mouth dropped open as he read what the creature outside there room was.

Sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out who the monster is. I'll update soon.


	4. The monster unveiled

**Note:** I do not own any character in this story except the monster. Maybe I can use the monster to torment my sister…

**Chapter 4:**

Dean and Sam watched the creature until it had disappeared from sight. Then they went over to the table and looked at the book again.

"So the thing that's terrorizing the town is a banshee?" Dean asked as he sat down at the table.

"Apparently." Sam said as he grabbed his laptop and started it up. Dean moved around next to him and looked at the screen.

"Weird. I always thought that banshees were just Irish death omen like the grim or something." Dean said looking at the book again. The book had a whole page dedicated to the banshees of Prioroty. According to the book there were multiple banshees.

Sam went online and started researching banshees. "Alright then you do the nerd stuff and I'll try to sleep." Dean said as he got up and went into the bathroom. Sam just shook his head and went back to the computer.

Dean came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His hair dripping wet from the shower he just took. Sam looked at him. "I've got something."

"What is it?" Dean asked him as he rubbed his hair with a towel. He looked over Sam's shoulder at the web page he was on. He scanned the first couple lines while Sam just stared at the screen.

"Oh shit." Dean said as he finished the first couple lines. Sam just nodded his head in agreement. "So what exactly does this all mean, Sam?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Basically it says that some banshees are used as a means of cursing a town or village, in this case Prioroty."

Dean sighed. "So all we have to do is kill all the banshees in town, right?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not going to be that simple."

"When is it ever?" Dean said under his breath. Sam smiled.

"It says here that we first have to find the object that was cursed and then burn it." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam, puzzled. "I thought you said that the town was cursed."

"No… an object is cursed and the whole town has to suffer for it."

"Oh. So it's like one guy getting laid and the whole town suffering because it was some rich guy's wife." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sure Dean. If it makes it any easier for you that's exactly what it's like." Dean looked at his brother as if he expected him to make a snide comment. Sam opened his mouth "Shut up." Dean said before he could say anything.

Sam laughed. "I was going to say we should get some rest before starting."

Dean looked at him. "I knew that."

"Sure you did, Dean." He rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"I did!" Dean said as he went into the bathroom to get changed.

Sam just laughed and climbed into bed.


	5. Sam's Dream

Note: Remember… I (unfortunately) do not own any character in this story except the monster. Maybe I could trade the monster for Dean… he's so cute! I guess not. Oh well… I only own the monster. Also… anything in italics is a dream or something they are reading.

**Chapter 5: **Sam's Dream

_Sam woke up to find that he was back in his college dorm. "It was all just a dream!" He said to himself. He lay back down and pulled the covers back up. _

"_Sam!" Sam sat up in bed, looking around him. He thought he just heard his name. "SAM!" Sam got out of bed. There was no mistaking it this time._

_He grabbed his jeans from a chair and pulled them on. He didn't bother to grab a shirt; he just opened his door and walked out into the hall._

_He looked around himself to see that he was now outside, but he didn't recognize anything. He continued to look around himself and saw behind him the Sleep- Easy Motel. _

"_How did I get here?" Sam said to himself. Then he heard it again, fainter this time. "Sam!" Sam now recognized the voice as Dean's. _

"_Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran in the direction of his voice. "I'm coming Dean!" Sam continued to run in the direction of his voice. It continued to grow fainter. He feared he might never find Dean._

_Suddenly he rounded a corner and saw a horrible sight in front of him. Dean was on the ground with a giant banshee, the biggest Sam had ever seen, was standing over him. The banshee must have been at least 10 feet tall and growing, as if it was feeding off of Dean's strength. _

"_I'm coming Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran faster towards Dean, but the faster he ran the slower he seemed to go. "No! Dean, hold on!" Sam continued to run to him. _

_When he got to Dean the banshee fled, but Dean was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Dean? Dean, can you hear me? It's me, Sam. Come on, Dean!" Sam shook Dean and he opened his eyes. _

"_Hey, Sammy." Dean said, his voice coming in ragged breaths._

"_Don't worry Dean, I'll find some help. You'll be okay." _

"_No I won't, Sam. The banshee was too strong for me; I guess you beat yours though." Sam smiled. "I guess you'll have to find Dad on your own Sam." And with that Dean closed his eyes and died._

"_NO!" Sam said, as he shook Dean harder, but Dean wouldn't wake up. _

"_Sceeeeeeaaaaaaaaa!" Sam spun around to see the banshee behind him. _

"_Sam! Sam wake up!" Sam looked around him. _

"Come on Sam! Wake up!" Sam sat straight up in bed to see Dean standing next to his bed. Sam looked around him. He was back in the motel room drenched in sweat.

"You alright Sam?" Dean asked, concern etched across his face. Sam continued to look around him. "Sam? I said are you alright?"

Sam swallowed a couple times to wet his dry mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he got out of bed. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

Dean looked at him skeptically. "I know you just had another nightmare Sam." He said as he followed him over to the bathroom. "Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?" He grabbed Sam's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

Sam just looked him in the eye. "It's just the same old nightmare about Jess." He said. He wasn't about to tell Dean that he had just seen his death.

Dean just looked him in the eye, as if he knew that Sam was not telling him the truth. He let go of Sam's shoulder, though, and Sam went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Dean went over to his bed to try and get some more sleep. "There's something he's not telling me." Dean thought to himself, "But what? What could be so bad that he can't tell me?" Dean thought about it for a little while longer, then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Vowing that when he woke up he would make Sam tell him the entire truth.

Sam came out of the bathroom a little while later and saw that Dean had already fallen back asleep. Sam knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep so he went on his computer instead to find out all he could about banshees in order to stop his dream from coming true.

When Dean woke up the next morning he immediately realized that Sam wasn't in his bed.

"Sam?" Dean called, as he got out of bed.

"What?" Sam said as he turned away from the computer to stare at his older brother. Dean pulled on his jeans and went over to the computer.

"How long have you been up, Sammy?" Dean said as he stared at the computer screen. There were about 50 pages open relating to banshees. He looked at the computer clock and saw that it was only 6am.

"Since you woke me up last night, I couldn't get back to sleep." Sam said as he continued to read the page that was up on the screen.

"Why? We already know all we need to know." Dean said as he put on his jacket. He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and looked at his brother.

"We don't know how it kills for one thing. And I found that out last night." Sam said as he tore his eyes from the computer screen. He had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and looked ready to collapse at any minute.

He turned back to the computer and opened up one of the pages on the screen. Dean skimmed it over really quick.

"So what exactly is this saying?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother.

"Basically, these banshees feed off of people's strength by staring them straight in the eye. Now the only way to kill them is to reflect their gaze back at them." Sam said as he scrolled down the page looking for anything he had missed.

"So now we have to buy a mirror, huh?" Dean said as he sat down in a chair. He was wondering where they were going to find a shop that sold mirrors in the middle of no where.

"No we don't." Sam said as he shut down his laptop and closed it. "We just have to not break the one in the bathroom." As he was saying this he went over to the bathroom and showed Dean the mirror. "All we have to do is twist these and it comes right off." Sam said as he twisted one to show Dean.

"Nice going Sam." Dean said as he helped his brother unhook the mirror from the wall. They got the mirror off the wall and put it on Dean's bed.

"Sam… I know you're not telling me something about those nightmares of yours. Now what is it?" Dean looked at his brother who was sitting on his bed. Dean sat in a chair as his bed had the mirror on it. Sam looked at him.

"Dude… there's nothing wrong. It's just the same old nightmare about Jess." Sam said as continued to look at Dean. Dean sighed. He was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this.

"Look dude. If you can't tell me what's wrong I'm going to have to lock you in this room and tie you to a chair. I can't have you keeping secrets from me that could get us killed." Dean looked at Sam as if to say 'and don't even think I won't do it'.

Sam sighed. He knew Dean would do it, and then he really would die. Sam took a deep breath and told Dean all about his dream.


	6. Kicking Ass

**Chapter 6: **Kicking Demon Ass

Dean paced the room, his fingers running through his hair. He looked at Sam and stopped pacing.

"So that's the big secret?" Dean said as he sat down on a chair. "You had a dream about me being killed by a banshee."

"You're not freaked out at all about this are you?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Why should I be?" Dean said, looking at Sam and still wondering why this was so hard to tell him.

"Maybe because all the dreams I have had like this so far have come true!" Sam jumped up off the bed and started pacing. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't take it seriously." Dean just kept looking at Sam with a slightly bemused expression.

"Sam, is there any chance this is just a normal dream?" Dean said as he leaned forward in his chair. "I mean… all the ones that have come true so far you had before you knew anything about them." Sam thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"I guess so but…"

"Dude… I'm going to be fine."

Sam just shook his head and muttered under his breath, "I'm still not sure…" Dean just laughed and grabbed his jacket from a chair.

"Come on Sam, let's get this mirror in the car and kick some banshee ass."

Sam laughed and helped Dean get the mirror into the car. They got it situated in the backseat and Dean started to get into the driver's side. Sam looked at him.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked as he went around to the driver's side door. Dean started up the car.

"I'm going to go find some banshees." Dean said as he started to reach for his seat belt. Sam looked at Dean and laughed. Dean stopped buckling up and looked at him.

"What's so funny Sam?" Dean said as Sam wiped his eyes and stopped laughing.

"Dean, it's 9 am. Banshees only come out at night." Sam said as Dean continued to look at him.

"We still have to find the object that's cursed, Sam." Dean said as he reached for his seatbelt again. "I'd rather take a look around town and talk to people during the day." Sam just looked at Dean as he finished buckling then he shook his head and went over to the passenger's side and got in. He buckled himself up just as Dean turned on Metallica and pulled out of the parking lot.

2


	7. More Questions

I'm sorry to leave this chapter at a cliff hanger, but I've got to go.

**Chapter 7: **More Questions than Answers

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of the general store. About five older men sat around outside watching them as they got out of the car. Dean looked at each of the men in turn and smiled. Sam leaned over to him, wondering what he was smiling about.

"Why are you smiling, Dean?" Sam asked as Dean started walking towards the store. Dean just smiled at him and kept walking.

When he reached the stairs leading up to the store one of the men came down the steps and blocked his way. Dean tried to go around the guy, but he was huge and wouldn't move. Dean sighed, "All we want to do is go into the store and get some supplies." He started walking up the stairs again, but the big guy pushed him down. He landed hard on his back side and looked up to see Sam offering him a hand and the men on the porch laughing at the whole affair.

"Look, dude." Dean said as he got up off the ground. "Why don't you tell your buddy here to let us through so we can get some supplies for the road?" The men on the porch kept laughing. Dean folded his arms across his chest. "What is so funny?"

One of the men leaned over the railing after he had stopped laughing and looked them over. "So what's yer name son?" he asked as he leaned back into his chair on the porch. He looked from Sam to Dean. Sam was wondering if they should tell this guy their real names or grab one of the many fake ID cards from the car. He was hoping he wouldn't have to be a bikini inspector again. Luckily Dean spoke first.

"This is Sam and I'm Dean." he said as he took a step towards the porch. "My brother and I just want some supplies, and some answers." Dean looked at the men on the porch one by one and waited for the big guy to move out of their way.

The men looked at one another, fear showing on their faces. The guy who had asked them their names spoke first. "My name is Earl, this is Bud, Harry, Bob, Sloan, and the big guy is Max." he pointed to each of the men in turn. Then he turned back to Dean. "What kind of answers are you looking for?" He looked at them suspiciously and waited for their answer.

"I want to know about the banshees." Dean said matter-of-factly. The men exchanged more nervous glances. Finally Earl spoke, "We are being watched. Anyone of us could be next. They took my wife just last week… and now she's one of them!" The men bowed their heads in mourning and got up off the porch. They motioned for Max to follow them and they left.

Dean stood there a moment, puzzled by what they had said. Sam looked at his brother.

"Dean, who is watching these people, and what did he mean that his wife was one of them?" Dean shook his head in confusion. He had no idea.


	8. Meeting Time!

**Chapter 8: **A Meeting Time

Dean and Sam climbed back into the Impala and drove onto the main road. They were both thinking about the strange things the men had said. Neither of them had any idea what it meant.

They continued to drive down the main road until they reached a church. Dean decided to try talking the pastor and pulled into an empty space. The brothers got out of the car and walked towards the church.

"Do you really think the pastor will tell us anything?" Sam asked Dean as they walked up the steps of the church. Dean paused at the top of the steps and looked at Sam.

"I don't know Sammy. None of this is making any sense." Dean turned around and walked into the church with Sam right behind them. They sat in an empty pew in the back of the church and waited for the minister. It was Sunday church services and no one was there.

Sam leaned over to Dean, "This doesn't make any sense, the sign out front said that there were Sunday church services but there's no one here!" Dean looked around and realized that Sam was right. It was almost like the church was abandoned.

"This doesn't make any sense Sam. Let's see if we can find the pastor." Dean got up off the pew and started walking to the front of the church. Sam followed him and looked around at the church's simplicity.

Before they reached the front of the church they hear a voice behind them, "Can I help you fellas?" The brother's turned around to see an elderly man wearing a vestigal collar. The man started walking towards them.

"You must be the minister." Dean said as the man reached them. He held out his hand for the man to shake.

"I'm Father Bennit." the man said as he shook Dean's hand then Sam's.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean said to Bennit. "We have some questions for you about the banshees." Father Bennit sucked in his breath and looked around as if he was being watched. He leaned in closer to Dean and whispered, "Meet me at the old cemetery in one hour." He stood up straight again. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave." And with that he walked away from them.

Dean looked at Sam, his puzzled expression identical to Sam's. They let the church as Father Bennit had asked them to and walked back to the car.

"We still have an hour to go Dean." Sam said when they reached the car. "Why don't we go see if any one else will talk?" Dean looked at his brother.

"These people are scared out of their minds Sam!" Dean said as Sam finished talking. "They're too afraid of becoming 'one of them' who ever 'they' are. They're not going to tell us anything and we still need to figure out what object is cursed." Dean hopped into the car and Sam followed his lead.

They drove down the main road and pulled into what looked like a library. Sam got out of the car and confirmed that that was what it was and Dean followed him inside.

"You can do the nerdy research thing, I'm going to check out some books." and with that Dean headed off in the direction of a blonde who was sitting behind the circulation desk. Sam smiled and go to work.


	9. A Meeting with some Rifles

**Chapter 9: **A Meeting with Some Rifles

Sam spent forty-five minutes searching the library for an object that could be cursed, while Dean spent forty-five minutes with the blonde librarian. Sam didn't even want to know what Dean was telling her they were today, probably authors or book critics. Sam went back to his research, knowing they only had fifteen minutes before they were to meet Father Bennit.

Dean walked over to Sam and looked over his shoulder. "So have you found out anything?" Sam looked up at Dean and shook his head, there was nothing in any papers to suggest a cursed object. Dean sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"We better go to meet Father Bennit. Otherwise we might stay at this dead end." Dean said as he turned and walked over to the blonde. Sam picked up his stuff, saw Dean say something to the blonde before leaving, and followed him outside.

Sam stretched his sore limbs and climbed into the car with Dean.

"So where's this cemetery anyway?" Sam asked as Dean started up the car.

"I have no idea." Dean said. Sam just looked at him as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I forgot to look at a map."

"So we're just going to wander around until we see and old cemetery?"

"Exactly."

Sam just shook his head in disbelief.

"So what did you tell the blonde we were anyway?"

Dean shrugged, "Book critics. She said she was an upcoming author and I promised to give her a good review."

Sam laughed, "I can't believe you Dean."

"What?" Dean asked as he looked around for a cemetery. "I got myself a date for tonight… and it's not like I lied. I just stretched the truth."

Sam just laughed and looked out his window for a cemetery. They drove for a couple miles before Dean finally spotted it. It was a small, out-of-the-way place located about 2 miles out of town. Dean stopped the car in front of a sign that read _Dead End Cemetery. _

"Nice name." Dean commented as he drove into the cemetery. He parked the car by the main office and got out. There was only one other car in the parking lot that they assumed was Father Bennit's.

Sam pointed to a dirt path that wound away from the office through the cemetery.

"I bet that's the path we're supposed to take." Sam said as he headed toward the path. Dean stopped him and opened up the trunk of the Impala.

"Better to be prepared." Dean said as he grabbed some shotguns out of the trunk. He passed two to Sam and kept two for himself before closing the trunk and heading off towards the path through the cemetery. Sam followed him and stuck the guns in his belt for easy access.

They followed the path for a couple of minutes before coming to a small grove of trees. The brothers stopped in front of the grove and looked at each other. The path continued into the heart of the trees, but anything could be lurking in there.

"Do we go into the dark grove of trees where we could easily be ambushed?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said as he pulled out a gun and started down the path. Sam pulled out one of his guns as well and followed Dean down the path. They kept their eyes pealed for any signs of danger and continued down the path.

They had only walked a few minutes when they entered a clearing. They looked around the clearing and noticed a couple tents and a campfire in the very center. They lowered their guns and walked towards the fire in the center of the clearing. They were immediately surrounded by five men with rifles.

A tall man from the group, whom they recognized as Earl from the general store, stepped forward with his rifle. He looked the brothers over before speaking.

"Drop your weapons." Sam and Dean did as they were told and put their hands in the air.

"Look," Dean said as the other men in the group took the brother's weapons. "We were asked to come by Father Bennit. Ask him, he'll tell you. We mean no harm."

The men looked at each and then at Earl who said, "Why don't you tell us where Bennit is."

"What?" Sam said. Sam and Dean looked at each other, puzzled by the question.

"Father Bennit's missing. He disappeared around 10 AM this morning."


	10. The Secrete of Prioroty

**Chapter 10: **The Secret of Prioroty

Sam and Dean looked at each other, the shock of the situation apparent on their faces. Earl looked at each of them in turn.

"Are you trying to tell me that you knew nothing of this?" he said as he looked at their faces again.

"N-no!" Sam said after he had recovered from the initial shock. "We spoke to him at 9:30 this morning and he told us to meet him here."

"Yeah." Dean said also recovering from the initial shock. "When we left Father Bennit he was walking towards the front of the church."

The men looked at one another, wondering whether to trust the brothers or not. A man stepped forward that Dean recognized as Bud from the general store.

"Why did Father Bennit tell you to meet him here?" he asked. The men nodded, it was a good question. Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean stepped forward.

"I don't know." he said as he looked Bud straight in the eye. His voice got louder as he continued talking to them. "Father Bennit said he was being watched, that he couldn't talk at the church. He believed that we could help you people, but if you don't want our help then we'll leave you the hell alone and you can deal with your own banshees!"

The men looked at each other as he spoke, wincing as his voice got louder and louder. When Dean had finished speaking Bud stepped back into the group and looked at Earl. He nodded his head and the men lowered their weapons. Earl looked at the brothers and smiled.

"We have decided to welcome you to our sanctuary." he said as he motioned to the tents in the clearing. "If you will help us to defeat the banshees we will be eternally in your debt."

Dean smiled and winked at Sam. Sam just shook his head at his brother and followed Earl to one of the tents, Dean following right behind them. Earl motioned to some chairs and the brothers sat down in them. Earl sat down across the table from them and looked them over again.

"So how do you plan to help us?" he said as he continued to study the brothers. Sam and Dean looked at each other before answering.

"We're not exactly sure…" Sam said choosing his words carefully. Earl looked at them in astonishment for a second before letting Sam continue. "We know how to kill them and why they are here… we just need to find a cursed object." Earl laughed at them; Sam and Dean just looked at each other and rolled their eyes waiting for him to stop.

"So you think that this town is cursed?" he said when he had stopped laughing. He wiped his eyes and looked at them as if they had gone crazy.

"No…" Dean said looking him straight in the eye. "There is an object or building that is cursed. That's why the banshees are here."

"Oh?" Earl said as he sat back in his chair. "Then how do you explain the Watchers? Or the Takers?" Sam and Dean looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Finally Dean looked at Earl and said, "Why don't you tell us who the Watchers and Takers are and we'll answer your question." Earl sighed and rubbed his temples.

"This might take a while." he warned. Sam and Dean just sat back in their chairs and got comfortable, waiting for him to start. He sighed again and began his story…

"When this town was first built in 1754, the first building they built, after all the houses, was the church. The problem was that no one had time to go to church, as the town was constantly being attacked by natives and most of the town was dieing.

"So the local priest warned the town's people that if they did not go to church they would have the devil to pay. Of course, no one took him seriously and the priest was said to have gone mad with rage. He told the town's people that they would forever have to live under watchful eyes and monsters.

"Everyone grew so alarmed that they tarred and feathered the priest and exiled him to the wilderness. Soon after this people started disappearing and strange women were seen to be wandering around town in black dresses and white faces.

"Eventually a message was found that said that the women were banshees and that there was a higher group that watched the town for any wrongdoers or people talking about the banshees. The note also said that this higher group was in charge of taking the wrongdoers and either turning them into banshees if they are women or turning them into animals if they are men. And the transformations always occur in front of a crowd. It's horrible to watch." Earl paused for a moment, as if the memory was too painful to go into detail. Dean and Sam looked at each other. This information was almost too astounding for them to grasp, but it was their job and they were going to free this town.


	11. A friend is Missing

**Chapter 11: **A Missing Friend

"So how do you get infected or whatever?" Dean asked after they had let Earl's words sink in. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath then sighed, as if talking about the banshees had exhausted him.

"The people are taken for an hour then they suddenly appear and no one remembers them being there." he said as he got up off his chair. Sam and Dean took the cue and got up as well.

As they were leaving the tent Sam asked one more question, "Earl… how is it that you can talk about the banshees here? Aren't you afraid of being taken?" Dean looked at his brother then at Earl.

Earl sighed then said, "Because we are protected here in the cemetery. They can't find us here." Before the brothers could ask any more questions Earl walked over to Bud and said something to him before walking away towards the other tents.

Bud came over to them and motioned for them to follow him. He led the brothers to a tent in the corner of the clearing and left them there to muddle things over.

The brothers entered the tent to find it sparsely furnished. It contained a table, three chairs, and two beds. The brothers scanned the room again and sat on the beds.

"What do you think about all this?" Sam asked once he was settled on the bed.

Dean shrugged, "We get free lodgeing." he said with a smile. Sam shook his head.

"No, I mean… about all this about a 'higher power'?" Dean sighed.

"I don't know Sammy. I'll have to think it over, but first we need to check out of our motel and get all of our stuff." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll go… I need some time to think." Sam said as he got up off the bed. Dean tossed him the keys and lay down to catch a nap.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said as Sam started to leave the tent. "Don't wreck my car or I'll have to wreck you." Sam shook his head and left the tent following the path back to the car.

Sam got back to the car and opened the trunk. Everything was as it should be, except that the other car was now gone. Sam wondered who it might have belonged to but he didn't dwell on it for long. He closed the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car.

Sam pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road, taking in the scenery as he went but also keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

He made it to the motel without incident and parked in front of their room. He climbed out of the car and got the key to the door. He was about to unlock the door when he noticed that the door was already partially opened. He grabbed one of his guns from his belt and quietly eased the door open. He looked around the room for any signs of movement.

Sam proceeded to walk into the room, his gun drawn and cocked. He looked into each room but saw nothing. If he hadn't seen the door open he wouldn't have thought anyone had been in there. He un cocked his gun and started packing his and Dean's belongings.

Dean got up off his bed and paced the tent, he had a feeling that something was not right but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Something about Earl's story didn't make sense to him, why would the "higher power" want to do away with a priest when a priest was the one who cursed the town? And what is the cursed object? Dean had a hunch but he just wasn't sure, he knew Sam would be able to help him whenever he returned. Sam had already been gone 2 hours and Dean was starting to worry. He walked out of the tent and looked around the clearing. He was surprised at how many tents there were, but he didn't see a lot of people. He ducked back into his tent and lay down on the bed to take another nap, hoping that Sam would be back soon.

Sam finished packing up his and Dean's stuff and gathered up the bags. He headed for the open door when it slammed shut. Sam dropped the bags and pulled on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed his gun and cocked it again looking around the room suspiciously. He heard the creak of the bathroom door and slowly walked towards it with his gun out in front of him. He heard running water and peaked around the door. The faucet was running, water spilling onto the floor.

Sam scanned the room but didn't see anything. He knew someone or something was in the room, but he just didn't know where. He turned off the faucet and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Dean's number and continued to check the room. He heard Dean pick up the phone just as a glass smashed in the small kitchen.

"Hello?" Dean said. Sam moved towards the kitchen, his gun held in front of him and his cell phone against his ear.

"Dean." Sam whispered as he neared the kitchen, he heard the tinkle of glass hitting the floor and another glass smash. "It's me, Sam."

"Where the hell are you?" Dean yelled into the phone sitting up in bed. "You've been gone almost 2 and half hours!" Sam flinched as Dean kept yelling.

"Shhh!" Sam said as another glass was smashed. He paused in front of the door. "I'm at the motel room. Something's here and it's locked me in." Sam peered around the kitchen door, nothing was there but the floor was littered with glass shards.

"Hold on Sam. I'll be right there." Dean said trying hard not to yell.

"Hurry Dean, I think I know who's behind this. It's…" Dean heard a muffled scream and a loud thud before the line went dead.

"Sam!" Dean yelled gripping his phone and wishing with all his might that Sam would pick up. There was no sound. Dean dialed Sam's cell phone but there was no answer, whoever was behind this now had Sam.


	12. The Predicament

_Supernatural: Lovely Ladies in Black_

**Chapter 12: **The Man Behind the Mask

Sam woke up in to find that his hands were tied behind his back. He thought he felt dried blood on his head and his body ached. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and there were no windows in the room so he didn't know if it was night or day. He figured he must be in some sort of cellar, the floor was damp and it smelled musty and stale. The air was also cooler than it should be. Sam struggled against the ropes around his hands but all he managed to do is tire himself out. He now knew he must have lost a lot of blood.

He tried to look around the room and saw a small shaft of light that looked like it might be a door. He turned around to see what he was tied to and realized that he was tied to a post in the center of the room.

Sam looked over at he door again as he heard the creak of hinges and craned his neck to try and see who was coming in. He heard the sound of footsteps and then nothing. He looked around the room but it was shrouded in darkness again. He sighed, the situation was not going well.

Dean threw his phone against the tent wall and lay down on the bed. He didn't know who had Sam and if it was the "higher power" he might end up having a chipmunk for a brother.

He got up off the bed and grabbed his phone from the ground before going to find Earl. He wandered around the camp for awhile before he finally found Earl's tent on the edge of the clearing.

Dean slapped the canvas a couple of times before he heard Earl's voice from inside tell him to come in. He entered the tent and the first thing he saw was a series of maps on the table in the center before he heard Earl's voice from the back of the tent.

"Hey, Dean." Earl said as Dean went to the back of the tent. "Has Sam come back yet?" Dean sighed and shook his head.

"That was kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Dean said as he took a seat across from Earl. He told Earl about how Sam had been gone for way to long and the phone call he got from him before the line went dead.

Earl stood up when Dean had finished and paced the room. Dean watched him for a moment before Earl finally said anything.

"You know this is not good, Dean." Earl said when he had finally stopped pacing. Dean sighed.

"I know, Earl. But he's my brother, there's got to be something we can do!" Earl looked away and sighed.

"It's not that simple Dean." Earl said as he continued to look away.

"Like hell it's not!" Dean said as he stood up from the table.

"You've got to understand my position, Dean." Now it was Dean's turn to look away. "I've got about 40 women and children to protect here. I can't just jeopardize their safety by going on a fool's errand for one man!" Dean looked him straight in the eye and saw Earl flinch slightly at the intensity of his stare.

"That one man is the only one who knows who's behind this and how to save your sorry asses so you better help me save him or you can fend for yourselves!" Earl sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'll send Bud and Max with you to check the motel room." Dean smiled slightly.

"Thank you." And with that he walked out of the tent and back to his.

He grabbed his guns from the table and met Bud and Max on the path back to the parking lot. Dean looked them over and noticed they were both heavily armed and Bud looked scared, he couldn't tell if Max was or not.

"So how are we getting to the motel?" Dean asked as the group started down the path. Bud and Max exchanged grins and continued walking. Dean sighed; he didn't like the sound of that.

4


	13. The Higher Power

I'm sorry this is so short... I just haven't had any time to write lately. I'll update soon though!

**Chapter 13: **The "Higher Power"

Sam tried to get a better look at his surroundings, but he was tied to tightly. His stomach growled and he sighed in exasperation. He had no idea how long he had been there but it seemed like hours if not days.

Sam picked his head up as he heard footsteps approaching again and strained to see who was keeping him captive. The door creaked open and a shadow appeared in the door way.

"Who are you?" he yelled as he strained against the ropes. The shadow paused, as if his voice had surprised it. The footsteps came closer until Sam could just make out who had kidnapped him, who was responsible for this whole thing. It didn't make it any easier that his assumption was right. He and Dean were in trouble.

The last thing Sam saw before blackness again was Father Bennit's face smiling down at him.


	14. The Trip

_Supernatural: Lovely Ladies in Black_

**Chapter 14: **The Trip

Dean grunted as the wagon went over yet another bump. He still couldn't believe that their vehicle was a 4 wheeler with a wagon. He moved around to try and find a comfortable position, but it was pretty hard to do.

Bud didn't seem to mind the ride at all, and Max was driving. Bud nodded at Dean and Dean grimaced before the wagon went over yet another bump and he landed on his side. He picked himself up again and grumbled something about his car before he realized that they were at the motel.

Max pulled in front of his and Sam's room and Dean climbed out of the wagon. He did a quick stretch before following Bud and Max into the room.

The first thing Sam noticed was that the door was swinging off its hinges, like someone or something had just pulled on it instead of opening it. Dean ran into the room with his gun drawn and looked around the room. It was in shreds, the wallpaper had been pulled off the walls and the furniture was shredded along with their suit cases.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he continued to check each room, it was the same in each. He lowered his gun and clenched his fist as he saw some blood spatter on the wall. He knew whose blood that was and he vowed to make them pay.

Sam drifted in out of darkness for a while, each time only staying awake long enough to see Bennit standing at the door. When he finally regained complete consciousness he was exhausted and his stomach growled in hunger. He knew he must have been there for quite a few hours, but it was still too dark to tell. He looked over at the door and saw Bennit standing there talking to a banshee. He was speaking in a strange high- pitched language that Sam couldn't understand.

When Bennit had finished speaking he nodded to the banshee who left. He looked over at Sam and gave him a cruel smile, as if mocking him in his state. Bennit walked over to Sam with that smile still plastered on his face and knelt in front of him.

"I bet you're wondering why your brother hasn't found you yet, huh?" he sneered; Sam glared at him but didn't answer. "You won't have to miss him much longer… I've just sent someone to go tell him where you are." Sam struggled against his ropes as Bennit laughed in his face.

"You leave Dean alone!" Sam yelled as he continued to struggle against his ropes.

"I can't do that, Sam. He's interfering too much and must go." Bennit got up and walked towards the door as Sam continued to struggle against his ropes. "Don't worry though, I'll let you say good bye before they drain him."

"NO!" Sam screamed as Bennit locked the door. Sam heard him laughing all the way down the hall.

Dean left the motel room and looked around the parking lot to see if he could find his car. It was parked in the same spot it was last night and it didn't seem to be damaged at all.

He walked back into the room to try and find a clue as to where Sam was. He stared at the splatter for a second before noticing something weird. There seemed to be a second layer blood under the splatter. Dean's eyes got wide.

"Hand me that marker there Bud." he said as he continued to stare at the blood. Bud threw him a marker and Dean started writing on the wall.

"Whatcha got there, Dean?" Bud asked as he went over to where Dean was. Max followed him and they both stared at the message Dean had uncovered.

"Bloody hell." Bud said as he realized that they had all been tricked. Dean sighed.

"Thata boy Sammy." Dean said as he looked again at the message in blood that read 'Bennit tricked'.

3


	15. The Darkness

_Supernatural: Lovely Ladies in Black_

**Chapter 15: **The Darkness

Dean, Bud, and Max cram into the '69 Impala and speed down the narrow one-way street to the church. Bud stares at Max, the shock of the situation apparent on his face. Dean pulled into the church parking lot and turned the car off. He turned around and looked at him and Max in the back.

"You know what we have to do, right?" he asked as they gripped their guns tighter. They looked at each other and nodded, getting out of the car as they did. Dean followed suit and opened up the trunk. Bud and Max stared at the mass jumble of weapons.

Dean grabbed a couple guns and closed the trunk, signaling for the other two to follow him quietly. They crept up to the front doors and hid around the corner. He motioned to the other two to remain quiet and opened the front doors.

Sam continued to struggle against his bindings. He knew that Bennit was working for someone, maybe even possessed, but by whom and why? Sam felt his energy draining out of him and knew it was hopeless. His premonition was going to come true and there was nothing he could do about it. He slumped against his bindings and sighed. He knew he was doomed. He heard footsteps from behind him and saw Bennit's smiling face before everything went dark again.

Dean looked around the corner of the door, checking to see if anyone was watching. No one was around and he motioned for the other two to follow him. He headed for the back of the church and down into the basement. He followed the corridor for a ways, wondering why they hadn't run into any trouble, when he reached a dead end.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the wall that was now staring him in the face. His gut was telling him that Sam was beyond the wall, but he had no idea how to get to him. Bud pulled Dean wordlessly away from the wall.

Dean watched as Max took a running start and busted through the wall. Dean stared at him in astonishment and made a mental note to never get on his bad side, before following him and Bud through the hole and into the darkness beyond.

2


	16. The Ambush

**Chapter 16: **The Ambush

Sam finally regained consciousness, but was careful to keep his head down so he wouldn't attract attention to himself. He didn't want to be knocked unconscious any time soon.

The lock on the door clicked and Sam picked his head up slightly so he could see it clearly. The door slowly opened and three shadows appeared. Sam tensed up and felt his eyes get heavy.

"Sam?" a voice whispered from the doorway. Sam picked up his head as Dean stuck his head in the door.

"Dean?" Sam croaked as his vision swam. He had definitely gotten hit too many times.

Dean rushed over to Sam with Bud while Max kept watch. They started to undo Sam's bindings while Sam struggled to remain conscious. Dean lifted his head to try to keep him awake while Bud continued to pull at the ropes.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said as he removed the ropes from around Sam's neck. Sam sagged in his arms and groaned from the effort of sitting up. "stay with me now Sam."

Dean held Sam up as Bud undid the rest of the ropes and went to get Max. Dean wiped off some of the blood from Sam's face. He held his head up and felt blood oozing from between his fingers.

"You got a nasty cut on the back of your head Sam." Dean said as he took a closer look at it. "You've lost a lot of blood, and it'll probably need some stitches."

"He's not the only one who'll need stitches." said a voice from the doorway. Dean turned around and pointed his gun towards the voice. He cocked his gun just as Bennit stepped into view.

Dean tightened his grip on the gun. "You." he said as Bennit continued to stroll forward towards him and Sam. Dean cocked the gun and pointed it at Bennit's heart. Bennit stopped and smiled at Dean, his arms crossed across his chest.

"What are you so smug about?" Dean said as Bennit continued to smile at him with his arms crossed. "And where's Bud and Max?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Bennit said with a smile. Dean stared at him, preparing for the worse to happen.

"Dean." Sam said with a groan. Dean turned around to find him passed out again on the floor, before he was hit from behind and his vision went black.


	17. The Wounded Scream

**Chapter 17: **The Wounded Scream

Dean groaned and tried to stretch only to find that he was tied to a post with a rope around his neck. He looked around the room and saw Sam still passed out in one corner and Bud and Max in another.

"Sam?" Dean whispered as he struggled against the ropes. Sam groaned and lifted his head slightly. Dean laughed slightly, "Oh thank god. I'm so glad you're alright."

Sam groaned again and lifted his head so he was looking at Dean. He cringed, "I wish I could say the about our situation." He said as he struggled to remain conscious. His jacket was soaked in blood and he had lost a lot of blood.

"Hey," Dean said as he fumbled in his sleeve for his hidden pocket knife. "You tried to warn me of the attack and I was too slow." He started cutting at his ropes with the knife while trying to talk to Sam in an effort to keep him from passing out again.

"No man, I passed out and it distracted you from the person behind you." Sam's voice cracked and his head started to droop just as Dean cut through the ropes that bound his hands.

"Sam?" Dean said as he started on the ropes around his waist and arms. "Stay with me man; don't pass out on me now."

Sam groaned again and lifted his head up. He gave Dean a weak smile. "I'll try man, but I think I've lost too much blood from when they hit me to knock me out."

"You'll be fine, Sam." Dean said as he cut through the ropes he was working on and continued to work on the one around his neck. "Can you see Bud and Max?" Sam craned his neck to try and see.

"Yeah," he said as he cringed from the pain of movement. "I think they're still unconscious. They're not moving or anything." Dean cut through the rope around his neck and stretched his sore limbs. He got up and went over to Sam and proceeded to cut through his ropes.

"We better hurry before Father Wacko comes back." Dean said as he cut through the last of Sam's ropes and proceeded to help him up. Sam looked over at Bud and Max.

"What about them?" Sam whispered nodding towards Bud and Max. Dean led Sam over to them and propped him up against the wall while he cut through their ropes. Dean started with Max and was just cutting through the last rope when he groaned and started to regain consciousness.

Max looked around him and stretched his sore limbs as Dean started working on Bud's ropes. Bud didn't stir as Dean cut the last rope. Max went over and held him up while Dean checked to see if he still had a pulse.

"He's alive, but barely." he said as he stood up again. He went over to Sam and helped him up. "Max, you better carry Bud out of here." Max nodded in assent and threw Bud over his shoulder.

Dean motioned for them all to be quiet as he crept towards the door. He gently eased the door open, the hinges creaking as it moved. He peeked out into the hall and gently helped Sam out into the corridor. They walked down the hall, keeping tight against the wall so no one could see them coming around a corner.

After 10 minutes of painstaking quietness, in which Sam had managed to pass out for a couple of seconds, they reached the hole that Max had punched in the wall. Dean looked through it to see if there was anyone on the other side before helping Sam through the opening. Dean set him against a wall and helped Max get the unconscious Bud through the opening before getting Sam up and continuing down the corridor.

They rounded another corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Ahead of them was a barricade of banshees with Bennit right in the middle of them. He gave them an evil smile before turning to one of the banshees and giving it instructions. He looked at them again and gave them a salute before vanishing into thin air.

Dean and Max backed away slowly, realizing they were screwed without the guns. The banshees slowly advanced, circling them as they went until Dean, Max, Sam, and Bud were completely surrounded. Dean's eyes desperately scanned the circle for anyway out, but there were none and the banshees were getting closer.

Suddenly one of the ones behind them screamed, a long, cold scream that made them cover their ears in pain and brought them to their knees. Dean looked over at Sam as his vision started to go black and saw that Sam was already unconscious and Max was soon to go. Dean slowly drew his pocket knife and flung it as hard as he could towards the scream and it stopped in mid breath. Dean uncovered his ears and looked towards where he had thrown the knife and saw a banshees writhing in pain, the knife embedded in its throat.

The other banshees screamed before fleeing down the corridor with their wounded comrade. Dean looked towards Max who nodded and grabbed Sam before following Dean towards the door at the far end of the hallway that would take them back up into the church.

When they finally made it to the door Dean motioned for them to stop and Max set down Sam and Bud. Dean looked Bud over as Bud groaned aloud and hoped he would regain full consciousness soon. He then went over to Sam and checked him out to see how much blood he had lost, and it wasn't looking good. Dean could barely find his pulse and his jacket was no longer tan but a deep red.

"Max," Dean called motioning for Max to come over. "Can you carry him out? We have to get him and Bud to a hospital soon." Max nodded yes and picked up Sam before grabbing Bud and following Dean into the church.


	18. The End

**Chapter 18: **The End

"Max," Dean called motioning for Max to come over. "Can you carry him out? We have to get him and Bud to a hospital soon." Max nodded yes and picked up Sam before grabbing Bud and following Dean into the church.

Dean reached the top of the stairs and peaked into the church before motioning for Max to follow him. They crept down the center aisle to the back of the church and tried to open the heavy wooden doors only to find they were locked from the outside.

Max was just starting to try his luck with the door when they heard footsteps behind them. Dean slowly turned around to see Father Bennit standing behind them and the banshees coming through the back door. Dean swore under his breath and grabbed Bud from Max.

"Bust through the door already!" he said when Max tried to grab Bud again. Max nodded and got a running start before busting right through the doors like he did the wall. Dean pushed Bud through first then Sam as the banshees prepared to attack. When Sam was finally through Dean scrambled through the hole and ran after Max who was already at the car.

"Get in already!" Dean said as he dove into the driver's seat. Max followed his example and got into the passenger's seat just as Bennit and the banshees got out of the church.

"Stop them!" screamed Bennit as Dean started up the car and tore out of the parking lot onto the main road. Dean floored the car and sped on into the night with the banshees following him at a distance.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Dean asked when the banshees were safely behind them. Max shrugged and pointed in front of them, indicating that they would get to it if they followed the road they were on. Dean sighed and looked at Sam in the rearview mirror, he was barely breathing and Bud still wasn't awake.

They drove for about 20 minutes before Dean saw the sign for the hospital. He turned down a side road and followed it for another 10 minutes before they got to the hospital. Dean drove around to the emergency room entrance and motioned for Max to grab Sam and Bud and follow him.

When they walked in the door a swarm of nurses and doctors quickly surrounded them and got Sam and Bud onto stretchers before whisking them away to asses the damage. A doctor kept Dean and Max in the waiting room and began interrogating them for information on Sam and Bud.

When he was done the doctor looked them straight in the eye and studied them for a minute before continuing, "That's everything, right?" Dean and Max nodded their heads. "I hope so, for their sakes." Dean looked at Max in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, a hint of fear coming into his voice. "Are they going to be okay?" The doctor sighed and shrugged his shoulders before motioning them to follow him. Dean knew it wasn't looking good for Sam and Bud and followed the doctor down the hallway to where they were.

Dean's voice caught in his throat as he saw Sam laying there with his head wrapped and tubes coming out of body every which way. Bud wasn't doing much better and was hooked up to a ventilator as well as tubes. Dean went over to Sam and could only stare at him. Finally he turned away and looked at the doctor.

"How is he?" he said motioning to Sam. The doctor went over to his chart and looked at it before answering.

"He's holding on, but I'm not sure for how long." the doctor replaced the chart and lead Dean and Max into the hallway. "He lost a lot of blood, almost too much. He needs to have multiple blood transfusions and has serious head trauma. The other one," he motioned to Bud as he said this. "He has serious head trauma as well but he also has some internal bleeding and heart trouble. He has less of a chance of making it than your brother. But you need to have realistic expectations." Dean and Max nodded and the doctor left them alone.

When the doctor was safely away Dean turned to Max and said, "We have to stop Bennit before he finds us here, but I can't leave Sam." Max nodded in understanding and went over to sit with Bud while Dean pondered on what to do. He decided to sit with Sam until he woke up and then go after Bennit. Dean walked into the room and pulled up a chair to wait for Sam to come out of his comma.

"Don't worry, Sam." Dean said, more to ease his own conscious then to talk to anyone. "I'm going to get the sonuvabitch who did this to you. I swear it."

Dean came back to the hospital everyday for ten days, and still Sam didn't wake up. The doctor's weren't holding out much hope he would wake up at all, but Dean didn't give up.

When he came in the room on the eleventh day he looked over at where Bud usually was and saw only an empty bed with Max sitting next to it. Dean walked over to Max and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Max sighed, "He died during night, just out of the blue. I'm just glad he's not suffering." and with that, Max got out of his seat and started walking out of the room.

"Hey, Max." Dean said when Max got to the doorway. "We'll get him for this, and for what he did to Sam." Max nodded and walked out of the room. Dean sighed and sat next to Sam.

"I wish you could help me with this Sam." he said, hoping it would help Sam to wake up but he also needed to get it off his chest. "I don't know what to do, and I don't think I could ever forgive myself if you died."

"That's sweet, Dean." Sam croaked turning towards Dean slightly. Dean smiled.

"Sammy, nice to see you awake and talking." Sam sighed and closed his eyes as one of the doctors peaked in.

"How is he?" the doctor said as he went over to check Sam's charts.

"He was just talking a minute ago, doc." Dean said as he watched the doctor playing with the many knobs and buttons surrounding Sam's bed.

"Hey doc." Sam croaked as the doctor went over to check his stitches. The doctor pulled back abruptly as Sam turned his head to look at him.

"Well, it's good to see you awake Sam." the doctor said as he replaced Sam's IV drip. "Let's see about getting you some light food." and with that the doctor walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Dean." Sam said as he sat up in bed. "I know what the cursed object is. It's the church, to kill the banshees and Bennit we have to burn down the church." Dean looked skeptical.

"But won't burning down the church curse us too?" Dean asked as he helped Sam to sit up in bed better.

"No," Sam said when he was finally settled. "The church was never really used as a church that much so it isn't really hallowed ground." Dean thought about this for a moment before nodding his head.

"So all we have to do is burn down the church, huh?" Sam nodded and leaned back into the pillows. "That doesn't sound too hard." Sam nodded again and closed his eyes.

"Just don't go alone Dean, remember the banshees." Sam said as Dean started to leave the room.

"I know Sam," Dean said as he walked out of the room and down the hall. When he was out of earshot of Sam he whispered, "but I've got to do this alone Sam."

Dean went out into the parking lot and went over to his car; he looked around before opening up the trunk to grab some weapons. There was a rustle in the bushes behind him and he spun around to see a cat walk out of them. He sighed, he was just being paranoid. He closed the trunk and opened up the back seat, threw the guns in and closed the door, and went over to the driver's side. He was just opening the door when he was hit from behind and everything went black.

Sam woke up to see Max sitting next to him instead of Dean. "Hey Max," Sam said as he turned towards him. "How's Bud?" Max sighed.

"He died last night." Sam's voice caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry Max. He was a good friend." Max nodded but didn't say anything. "Have you seen Dean, Max?" Max shook his head.

"Not since this morning when he came in." Max said looking concerned as Sam's face went from tiredness to one of horror.

"Max," Sam said as he started to get out of bed. Max tried to get him to lie back down but he wouldn't listen. Sam grabbed him arm. "Listen Max, if we don't go to the church and find Dean he's going to die." Max looked into Sam's eyes and nodded as he helped him out of bed and into his clothes.

"You're going to have to help me out to your car, Max." Sam said when he was all dressed. Max nodded and helped him out into the hallway and into the parking lot. They looked around and Sam saw Dean's car in the parking lot.

"Max, help me over to Dean's car." Max nodded and helped him over. When they got there Sam looked at the ground by the driver's side, there was fresh blood on the pavement and Dean's keys on the ground. Max bent down and picked them up. "We have to hurry Max, we'll take Dean's car." Max nodded and got Sam into the car and buckled him up before getting in on the driver's side and pulling out of the parking lot towards Prioroty and Dean.

Dean woke up in front of the church tied to a stake. He looked around him and saw all the towns people looking at him helplessly form behind a wall of banshees. Bennit was giving some sort of speech to them that was making them even more scared. Dean sighed, what ever was happening was not good. Bennit walked over to Dean and knelt down to look him straight in the eye.

"I'm going to watch you die." he whispered into his ear. "I hope it hurts, a lot." When he finished he stood up and looked at the crowd. "Now it's time to make him and example for all of you planning to come against me." He looked at Dean. "Any last words prisoner?"

"Yeah," he said, his anger showing in his tone. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my brother and Bud." Bennit just smiled and nodded to one of the banshees who began screaming its deadly scream. Dean cried out in pain and tried to cover his ears but couldn't get the ropes cut.

"Hey ugly." a voice said through the horrible screaming. "Eat lead." and with that the sound of a gun could be heard as one of the banshees screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. The other banshees crowded around it like the other one. Dean looked towards the voice and saw Sam and Max standing there with some guns.

"Max, grab the gasoline and lighter and torch the sucker." Max nodded and ran off to the church with the gas and lighter while Sam went over to Dean to untie him.

"No!" Bennit screamed as smoke appeared from the direction of the church. "I will not be stopped I….." and then there was no more Bennit and the banshees burst into flames like the church and disappeared, screaming the whole town. Sam finished untying Dean and looked over at the flaming church. Dean held him up as the crowd came over to thank them. Finally they got away and back to the car after saying good bye to everyone.

Dean got into the driver's side and Sam got into the passenger's. Dean sighed, "That's my favorite part of the job, watching the bad guys go up smoke." Sam just shook his head and turned on the radio as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.


End file.
